The Azure Class: Shift I
by SacredEdge
Summary: Ragna and Jin have to find a way to fit in and survive all the drama that school life brings.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer, I do not own any of the blazblue fiction or characters.

The class was rowdy as usuall with Miss Litchi having stepped out of her classroom to speak to Principal Relius. _"I'll be right back everyone, please just finish up your breakfast and we'll get started on the lesson of the day."_ She was the best teacher in the entire academy if you asked her students. They all thought of her as very kind, loving, and above all else a great teacher.

_"Noel, what did you bring for breakfast?"_ A little red haired girl asked her best friend. _"Oh nothing special, mom just packed me a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, how about you Tsubaki?"_ The little blond girl said snoopingly as if by chance trade her lunch. _"Oh you know, mom always packs me the usuall standard Japanese breakfast."_ Noel looked a bit disappointed, she was expecting something more suited to her junk food tastes. In the other side of the classroom Tsubaki couldn't help but over hear one of the boys talking out loud. _"Yeah, I saw this weird kid in the office this morning as I was walking in, he was a real freak! White hair, different colored eyes, one red one green! Real weirdo if I do say so myself."_

The boy who was talking out loud was non other than Hazama. A trouble maker who loved teasing all the kids in his class. The girl sitting next to Hazama had just about enough of his voice,_ "Would you please do me the favor of silencing that awful racket you call a voice, it's making my head ache."_ This girl was from the wealthy family Alucard. Her name, Rachel. _"Why did Miss Litchi have me sit next to you of all people! How shameful!"_ Hazama laughed as if too annoy her more, _"put a cork in it, I'm just speaking my mind, what can't the little princess not handle other's opinions but her own?"_ Rachel took a sip of her favorite black tea, the aroma of the biscuts on her desk were the envy of all who sat around her. _"Your opinions are irrelevant, you lack the common sense to even figure that much out."_ She slightly turned her desk away from Hazama for a more pleasent view of the outside window.

Hazama opened his brown sack of food and found his favorite breakfast meal,_ "nothing beats hard boiled eggs!"_ He devoured them like a snake, without so much as a chew. This would always make the other kids gag at the site.

A couple of minutes had passed as Miss Litchi made her way back into the room. _"Everyone I have an annoucement to make. Today we have two new students who will be joining us for the remainder of the school year."_ The two kids entered the room, one clasping the other's arm. Hazama's eyes widened as he saw the white haired freak he was talking about moments ago._ "Hey it's the freakshow!"_ All the kids started laughing as Hazama made the comment. Miss Litchi quickly settled the class down. _"Hazama, what have I told you about making fun of people. Now apologize this instant."_ Hazama stretched out his arms as if he didn't have a care in the world, _"sorry, sorry."_ The white haired boy didn't make a sound, but looked quite irritated. _"Now if you would please introduce yourselves boys"_ Miss Litchi insisted.

_"The name's Ragna, this here is my brother Jin. We didn't want to come to this school, but the Sister insisted we learn to socialize with others, teh."_ Ragna said with an annoyed voice. Tsubaki couldn't keep her eyes off Jin, she was in a trance._ "J..Ji..Jin."_ She said his name with a studder, something quite out of character for the always perfect Tsubaki. Hazama raised his hand to ask a question, _"So, what's wrong with your brother, can't he talk?"_ Ragna looked down on Jin who was still hanging onto his arm, _"Jin go ahead and say something."_ Jin walked in front of Ragna and took a bow, _"My name is Jin, it's a pleasure to meet you all, I...hope we can be good friends!"_ He quickly ran back to grab on to Ragna again. Feeling a bit embarrased by Jin's opening line, Ragna just covered his eyes with his free hand.

Miss Litchi asked the boys to find a place to sit so that the class could get started. At first glance Ragna could see a bunch of open chairs, but none that were next to each other. He wanted to find a place where he could sit next to Jin, just so that he could keep an eye on him. Tsubaki noticed that there was an empty desk next to her and immediately asked Miss Litchi about it. _"Miss Litchi, Jin can sit over here, as the class rep I'll teach him everything he needs to know."_ Jin saw Tsubaki and clung tighter to Ragna, "Brother?" Ragna grabbed Jin's hand and told him to go, _"don't worry about it, I'll find somewhere else to sit."_ Jin reluctantly headed towards Tsubaki and sat next to her and Noel.

Ragna kept walking towards the back, he wanted to find a place in the corner but it was already taken. So he settled on the desk closest to the window. _"We'll I guess this is were I'll be calling home for the rest of the year."_ He took a look around his parameter, trying to get a scope as to the kids who were around him. In front was a bulky looking kid with shaggy brown hair. In back of him sat a girl who wore an eyepatch, she was very shy and socially awkward to say the least. To his right was a girl with two bowties that strangely made her look like a rabbit. And to the left was the window, the only direction with a sense of normalcy.

[It was the middle of the afternoon, lunch time.]

Everyone grouped their desks with their friends and started eating the tightly boxed lunches from home. The sister had packed lunches as well for both boys. Ragna got up from his desk and made a B line towards Jin. _"Come on Jin, let's go eat outside."_ Tsubaki stood up from her desk and started to lecture Ragna, _"I'm sorry but no one can go outside of the classroom during lunch, it's strictly prohibited!"_ Ragna jolted back, it caught him off guard to say the least._ "You serious?"_ Tsubaki retorted, _"Of course!"_ She then turned to Jin, _"Jin, would you like to eat with Noel and I?"_ Jin was torn on whether or not to eat with Ragna or the new friend he had just made. Ragna could see Jin was having trouble choosing so he made the decision for him. _"Don't worry about it Jin, the reason we're here is to socialize after all."_ Ranga turned around and headed back to his desk, the sisters words ringing in his ears. _"At the very least he wont be lonely, so I'm happy about that."_

Tsubaki couldn't help but feel that maybe she did something wrong, so she offered Jin to eat with them tomorrow. _"It's alright Tsubaki, brother's ok with it."_ Noel chimed in, _"So what school did you go to before this one Jin?"_ Jin completely ignored Noel's question. Jin's could only think,_ "Shut up you worthless piece of trash! Can't you see I'm talking to Tsubaki!"_

Ragna sat back down on his desk and got his sack of lunch out. He took a look at the contents insides._ "A ham sandwich...great..."_ Something smelled good around Ragna, his nose kept sniffing the air, _"what is that..."_ The aroma was coming from Rachel's desk. He couldn't help but be in awe of the spread of food that was fit for a king. Rachel couldnt help but notice Ragna's jealous face. _"Are you by any chance hungry boy?"_ Ragna snapped out of his food trance,_ "egh what? Oh sorry about that, didn't mean to stare."_ Rachel's devilish nature couldn't help but toy with him. _"would you like some?"_ Ragna's hair stood at attention, _"You serious?!"_ Rachel grabbed a croissant and waved it in front of Ragna, _"of course, all you have to do is promise to do my homework for the rest of the year."_ Ragna eyes turned to slives,_ "why you...I'd rather eat dirt than promise anything like that!"_ Rachel took a bite of the croissant she was going to hand over to Ragna._ "How utterly boring you are being. I promise you, being my servant has it's benefits."_

Ragna waved his hand in defiance, _"No thanks, I'm not that desperate"._ He moved his chair back in order to turn his desk to face the window. By doing so he knocked over the young girl with the eye patche's juice box. The girl was eating some sort of oatmeal type food, it was not very appealing. Ragna picked up her juice box from the floor and apologized. _"damn it, I'm sorry, I'll buy you a new one ok?"_ Nu just looked up at Ragna, without saying a word. She reached out and took the juice box from his hand and continued to drink from it.

Voices could be heard behind Ragna, _"The creepy girl is at it again! She has no shame, really messed up. I guess you become like that when you don't have any friends. Who would want to be friends with someone like that anyway?"_


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel couldn't help but notice Ragna staring at Nu like a boy with a crush. _"Oh, do you fancy her boy?"_ Ragna quickly regained his composure, _"pfffft, give me a break rabbit."_ It wasn't the first time Rachel had been called by that name, usually the kids who did would get a painful electric reminder as to why you shouldn't insult Rachel. But for some reason, Ragna's use of the word made her smile a bit. _"Do well to mind how you speak to me boy, I wont be as forgiving next time."_ Ragna felt quit uneasy by the sound of her voice, he believed her threats. _"Ugh...well what the hell is your name anyway?"_ Rachel turned her head foward to avoid looking at Ragna. _"Hmph! Well I never, have you no common courtesy? You must introduce yourself first?!"_ Ragna looked dumbfounded, _"I just introduced myself when I came into class! Or were you sleeping when I said my name."_ Rachel took a sip of her tea, _"You call that an introduction? It was quite pathetic."_

Ragna took a deep breath, _"fine, my name is Ragna. So what's your name?"_ Rachel looked at him with a sense of wonder. As she was about to speak Hazama cut her off, _"the snooty little princess is called Rachel Alucard, she's about as stuck up as they come, ahahahaa."_ Rachel's eyes became daggers pointed straight at Hazama, _"Silence you fowl snake! Or have you forgotten what I did to you last time!"_ Hazama shook as he recalled getting zapped by one of Rachel's electric attacks. He quickly shut his mouth and turned foward.

_"So your name is Rachel huh?"_ Rachel slammed her hand on her desk,_ "your not close enough to call me by my first name, you will adress me as Ms. Alucard."_ Ragna clutched his fists,_ "your really annoying you know that?"_ He sat down and started to dig into his lunch. A few minutes had passed and Ragna was still clawing in her mind. _"Umm...uh..."_ Ragna could hear weird noises coming from Rachel, _"Hey you say something?"_ Rachel sipped her tea, _"must be your imagination, now quit talking to me."_ Ragna took another bite of his sandwich and muttured something inbetween bites, _"whatever...rabbit."_

Out of nowhere a large crumbled up piece of paper came flying across the room and hit Nu straight on her face. Ragna quickly turned to look at Nu and then at the culprit. He couldn't see where the paper had come from, but his guess was the trouble maker Hazama. He turned back to look at Nu, but she was just sitting there emotionless, as if nothing has happened. The piece of paper landed on her desk right in front of her. Ragna was bracing himself, he felt that the girl Nu was about to unleash hell on whoever threw it. But she never once got up or said anything. _"You ok?..., aren't you going to do something?"_ Ragna kept asking Nu questions but she wouldn't answer. All of the sudden he heard Rachel's speaking, _"that's just the way she's always been, she's like a doll, avoid of emotions."_

"A doll." Ragna repeated Rachel's words. He reached out and grabbed the piece of paper that was thrown at Nu and uncrumbled it, inside were the words FREAK in clear red ink. He opted not to show what was written to Nu and decided to pocket the piece of paper instead. He could hear Hazama snikering, "_did you see that! Right on her face! I knew I had target skills!"_ He kept boasting about hitting Nu. Ragna didn't know Nu, yet somehow he understood what it was like to be singled out. He felt it was always him against the world, if Nu wasn't going to defend herself, then he would do it for her. He got up and walked towards Hazama. Rachel could see what his intentions were and her eyes grew bigger, she was finally seeing something worthy of her attentions.

"Hey Hazama, go apologize to her right now." Ragna stood in front of Hazama, demanding an apology for the shy girl. Hazama didn't know if Ragna was serious or if someone else had put him up to it._ "look freak, just go sit down before you get hurt, alright?"_ Ragna stood his ground and didn't budge, _"I said apologize, now"_ he said with a more serious tone. Hazama didn't fear getting into a fight, he had gotten into many before Ragna showed up. _"Ok little puppy, I'm about to show you why nobody should mess with me."_ Jin could see the ruckus that was going on over by Hazama's desk, Tsubaki was too infatuated with Jin to even notice anything was wrong. He quickly got up and ran to Ragna's side._ "Brother! Is this guy bothering you?!"_ Ragna quickly gestured Jin to stay back,_ "stay back Jin, no need to worry."_ Hazama on the other hand couldn't help but involve Jin,_ "awwww, what your little brother needs to fight your fights for you? ahahahah."_

Before the two boys traded blows, Miss Litchi walked in from her lunch break. "_I hope your not doing what I think your about to do!"_ Hazama and Ragna both quivered at being discovered. Hazama was the first to speak, _"No ma'am, no problems here, Ragna, do you have a problem?"_ He said with the smirk of a serpent. Ragna would rather take care of this himself and avoid tattletelling so he opted to say the same, _"no ma'am, no problems here."_ He returned to his desk, all the while Nu sat silently, while Rachel looked bored. As Miss Litchi regained control of her class, Rachel leaned over towards Ragna as if to whisper something in his ear. _"How boring, you should of done what you went there to do. Or was all that bravado, just a show for all the girls to think your chivalrous?"_

Ragna looked her straight in the eyes, _"think whatever you want Rabbit."_ Miss Litchi noticed them talking secretly and called out to them,_ "Ragna! Rachel! No talking during a lesson!"_ The kids in the class started making romantic gestures towards the both of them. Both Ragna and Rachel quickly yelled out at the same time, _"BE QUIET!"_


	3. Chapter 3

It was nearing the end of class, all the kids were getting impatient and wanted to go home. Unfortunately there was still one hour left of school. Jin and Tsubaki had gotten to know each other really well, and would quitely talk amoungst each other when Ms. Litchi had her front turned to the chalkboard. Noel had an uneasy feeling about Jin. At first she thought he was being rude to her for no reason, constantly ignoring her, or just giving her mean looks. But then she wondered if it was less to do about Jin and more to do about Tsubaki. Before Jin showed up, Tsubaki and Noel were inseperable, but now she feels like the third wheel.

Ragna sat quitely in his desk, occasionally looking at the window. Not for the outside view, but for the reflection of Nu the glass provided. Something about that girl Nu was bothering him. He felt as though they had met before. A very long time ago, it was feint but he was certain of it. Still, he didn't really want to get to involved in her life, he was happy being alone, enjoyed it quite a bit. Being a loner was an understatement for Ragna, he felt happiest by himself. Meanwile Hazama had put the History text book in front of him and placed it in such a way he could hide behind. He lowered his head and quickly started to doze off. Rachel had noticed this and was about to let Ms. Litchi know, tormenting Hazama happened to be one of her sweet pleasures. Anything that would disrupt his day made hers so much better. But after Ms. Litchi had called on her and Ragna during lunch break, she felt a bit embarrassed to talk in front of the class. She would let it go...for today.

The time passed quickly, before Ragna knew it, the dismissing bell had already rung. All the kids quickly got up from there desks but where halted in mid chaos by Ms. Litchi, _"hold on class, before you all leave Tsubaki has an important announcement to make. Tsubaki?"_ Tsubaki got up from her desk and stood in front of the kids, _"Well as you all know, we need more members for student council, I would like to ask anyone here to sign up today."_ The kids made an agonizing noise. None of them were eager to spend their precious free time at school doing extra curricular activities. _"I'll join Tsubaki!"_ Jin said outloud. Ragna couldn't believe his ears, _"Jin joining the student council?!"_ He felt a little sad, he couldn't believe how better his little brother was doing at school then he was. _"Guess he's getting quite comfortable at school."_ He said it with an almost hollow tone.

Tsubaki's face lit up with joy, in truth, as long as Jin joined that was all that mattered. As the kids made their way outside of class, Ragna gave a huge sigh. _"For the first day, this really sucked."_ He frowned and looked outside the window as the parents were arriving to pick up their kids. _"The sister told us to wait outside in front of the oak tree near the entrance. Guess we better get going."_ He walked up to Jin who was still talking with Tsubaki about student council, _"Jin let's go, we don't want to make the sister wait anymore than she has to."_ Jin waved to Tsubaki as he followed Ragna towards the door. _"Jin wait!"_ Jin quickly turned around at Tsubaki's voice,_"what's wrong Tsubaki?"_ She froze for a moment, she didn't even know what she wanted to ask him. _"Oh ugh, it's nothing. I just wanted to say be safe!"_ Her embarassment was written all over her face. Noel was a little irritated by the whole specticle.

They both waited outside underneath the oak tree, just like the sister had instructed them to do. As the parents left with their kids, the front lawn of the school quickly became quiter and quiter. Rachel would wait inside the school premises, the hot sun made it umbearable to be outside. As she walked out of the school, she sat on the front steps amoungst the shade and saw Ragna underneath the tree. Again her mouth curved to that of a devilish smile. _"This should be entertaining."_ She got up and started to walk towards the tree herself. _"Well well, your still here? Hmm, are you sure you weren't aboneded?"_ she said with a cheery voice. _"Hardy freakin har, your still here too! I guess that means you were left behind as well."_ Rachel snapped her fingers and a tiny bolt of electricity hit Ragna on the nose. "_Silence! I'll have you know that my servants will be here post haste!"_ Ragna was too busy scratching his nose to even hear what Rachel was saying. _"You little!"_ Jin stood behind Ragna and poked his head out to look at her. Rachel saw him trying to easdrop. _"Well well, your the younger brother of this beast. Hmm, I can see that you didn't inherit the awful looks of your worser half."_ Jin didn't say a word. This girl scared him.

A beautiful carriage made it's way to the front of the school grounds. A tall old man came out and made his way towards Rachel. _"Madam Rachel, let us depart. Your father is eagerly awaiting your safe return."_ Rachel gracefully bowed at the older gentelmen. _"My thanks Valkenhayn, let us depart. I grow tired of these fools."_ Valkenhayn bowed himself, _"of course madam."_ Valkenhayn lifted her up to the carriage, and off they went. Ragna layed back on the tough oak tree with his hands in his pocket. The school was nearly deserted and the sister was still no where in sight. He looked at Jin and his eyes we're getting groggy. _"Jin, why don't you lay down on the grass and get some sleep. I'll wake you up when the sister gets here."_ Jin looked up at Ragna half asleep, _"you sure brother?"_ Ragna took a deep breath, _"yeah, go to sleep."_ Jin layed down on the soft grass and quickly dozed off.

Ten minutes had passed, Jin was fast asleep and the sister was still no where in sight. _"Damn it! Was that stupid rabbit right? Did she really just abandoned us?!"_ Ragna had no sense of time, for him it felt like hours had gone by when in actuallity in was much less than that. As far as he could tell, there were no more kids left. But he could here something, someone. It was faint, but he could definitely make out the sound of someone near by. He got closer towards the direction of the noise. It was coming from the steps where Rachel was sitting before. As he got closer the noise was becoming much more definite, it was someone crying. _"A girl perhaps?"_ Ragna thought. He inched his way towards the steps, one more turn and he would be able to see who it was. His palms started to sweat, he was freaking himself out,_ "Maybe I should just go back to Jin."_ No, he was already there, he might as well take the plunge. As he made the turn he saw Nu sitting on the steps, huddled and crying.


End file.
